


DAY TWENTY EIGHT - DOING SOMETHING RIDICULOUS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [28]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY TWENTY EIGHT - DOING SOMETHING RIDICULOUS

Luhan is highly suspicious when he walks up the stairs to the dorm room and doesn’t hear anything. No quiet murmurs of any of the boys whispering desperately to themselves as they study, no panicked voices moaning about how they’ll never get their O.W.Ls.

In fact, Luhan is so confused by the silence that he’s caught completely unaware by Yixing. Yixing who is currently sitting on Luhan’s bed, a stack of cards in one hand and a small bottle of something in the other.

Luhan startles a little, hand flying up to loosen his tie as he usually does when done with his academic day.   
“Where is everyone?” He asks, trying to get a closer look at the bottle in Yixing’s hand. It looks familiar and Luhan has to turn away in a bid to stop Yixing from seeing the blush he’s certain is dusting his cheeks.

“I convinced them to go study in the library tonight.” Yixing’s smile is dangerous, one that promises nothing but trouble. It sends a shiver down Luhan’s spine.

He hangs his cloak and tie up before responding.

“What did you need to convince them for?” His shoes and socks come off before he’s comfortable enough to drop down onto his bed, kicking Yixing lightly out of the way.

“I thought I could help you study.” His tone of voice is the one Luhan has only heard in his dreams. The kind of dreams that result in sticky sheets and lowly muttered spells to rid himself of the results of such dreams.

“Uh, okay?”

He only just notices how Yixing is still fully dressed, cloak and tie done up impeccably well.

“For every two questions you answer right, an item of clothing of your choice comes off.”

Luhan swallows thickly, “That sounds good.”

Yixing’s coy expression turns bright and he clears his throat.

“If you manage to keep your wrong answers under five, there will be an extra surprise waiting for you.” He shakes the bottle in his hand and oh, Luhan realises that it’s lube.

They settle themselves more comfortably on the bed, Yixing sitting cross-legged between the V of Luhan’s spread out legs.

The questions are hard but manageable, the perfect balance between making Luhan have to think about his answer and not feeling too stressed about it. With each item of clothing that comes off, the tension in the room grows, as does the temperature.

Yixing’s body seems to glow with every quick whisper to rid himself off his clothes. Luhan has to avert his eyes when the pants finally come off to reveal that Yixing is enjoying himself as much as Luhan is.

He notices the pile of flashcards growing smaller and the heat in his spine spreads through his body. Counting backwards he realises he’s only gotten two wrong so far, so his chances are high.

With two more questions to go, Yixing is completely naked and shamelessly touching himself. Luhan perseveres, pulling Yixing on top of him once he’s correctly answered the last question.

Yixing kisses him hard, tugging at his shirt buttons before heaving out a frustrated sigh. He spells Luhan’s clothes away and the immediate feel of skin on skin has Luhan groaning.

“Fuck, we should have done this sooner.”

Yixing hums his agreement from where he’s licking down Luhan’s body. He takes Luhan in his mouth with no hesitation, sucking like he was made to.

Luhan grips Yixing’s head, thrusting up uncontrollably into Yixing’s perfect mouth. He shivers at the sudden feeling of something trickling out of his asshole and grins when he realises that Yixing spelled the lube into him.

He can’t help but curse when a finger rubs at his hole, pushing in just as Yixing licks into his tip. Thank god for magic, really.

Yixing quickly works a second finger in and as soon as he rubs against Luhan’s prostate the boy comes with a yell, spilling down Yixing’s throat.

The younger boy licks him up and continues to finger him while Luhan writhes at the sensitivity.

“Good, right?” His voice is hoarse, lips shiny with spit and Luhan’s come and fuck Luhan’s dick is making a valiant attempt at getting hard again.

“Yes, you fucking know it was.”

Luhan pushes Yixing off of him so he can turn around onto all fours. He arches his back, satisfied with the noises that spill from Yixing. He knows how much Yixing loves his ass, has caught him ogling it on more than one occasion in the change rooms after Quidditch practice.

Hands trail over his hips, back and neck before Yixing’s body is covering his own.

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

Luhan doesn’t even have to think about it, they’re both clean and it will only take one little spell to clean him up after anyway.

“No, you could hurry up though.”

Yixing laughs, his body vibrating against Luhan’s.

“Don’t be greedy baby.”

Yixing’s voice is like a lick of arousal in his groin and Luhan can’t believe that’s all it takes for him to get hard again.

Yixing is thick inside of him, filling him up until he’s panting from it.

Luhan pushes back to meet every thrust, unable to stop the little moans that are ripped from him. He’s pulled from his position on his elbows to be sitting backwards in Yixing’s lap, the new position letting Yixing hit his prostate every time.

His eyes glance down to where Yixing has a solid grip on his hips, pink marks that will no doubt be bruises in the morning.

“Baby, you feel so good.” Yixing still has enough control over his voice to whisper, and that won’t do.

Luhan reaches behind him to grab Yixing and pull him into a kiss. He bounces and tightens himself around Yixing, relishing in the tightening of fingers on his skin. He mouths at Yixing’s shoulder, coming for a second time without any warning.

Some of it hits neck and cheek and Yixing wastes no time licking it up. Yixing bites into him as he orgasms and Luhan files that away as a kink that needs some more time spent on it.

Yixing holds him tight as he spills inside Luhan, kissing and rubbing his nose against flushed skin.

“That was fucking amazing.” Luhan manages to say, leaning back into Yixing.

Yixing mumbles into his skin before pulling out of Luhan and lowering him to the bed. He falls down next to Luhan, trailing his hand up and down Luhan’s heaving chest.

Luhan grabs his wand from the bedside table and gets them cleaned up in a heartbeat. A quick whiff of the room entices him to spell the room a little fresher as well. Even if the other boys knew exactly what Yixing wanted the room for, a little tact is always nice.

Yixing pulls up the abandoned bed covers, neither one of them bothering to get dressed. Luhan spares a thought to hope he gets to fall asleep this way more than the once.

-

Luhan praises Yixing for his unique and fresh way to help him study. He feels confident striding into the great hall to sit his exam.

There seems to be a bit of a problem with his brain though. A few of the questions are oddly similar to the ones Yixing had read out to him. And that’s great, Luhan has no problem remembering the answers. It’s just that he can also remember in very vivid detail which item of clothing came off and what body part of Yixing was revealed.

Luhan walks out of his exam knowing he passed but with a very undeniable boner in his pants. Thank god for cloaks.


End file.
